


My Missing Piece

by Holtzmann_lover



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann_lover/pseuds/Holtzmann_lover
Summary: What happens when Holtzmann finds out about her long lost twin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site and in this fandom so please be nice! Thank you for reading! Leave comments and kudos cuz those will make my day. I know the chapters short but I wanted to test it out first. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will be longer.

A loud bang woke Holtzmann up. Shit. She was still at her work bench. If Patty found out, she would have it. Thumping sounded from the stairs and the door swung open revealing Patty. Great.

"Holtz, are you okay- girl, did you fall asleep at your work bench again? What have I told you? If you're tired, take a nap on the couch. That way nothing will blow up. You're lucky I like you," She shook her head and Holtz came up on her tiptoes to give Patty a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Pattycakes. It won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Lowe's. I tried to go dumpster diving this morning but there was nothing useful. The dumpster has failed me."

"Whatever floats your boat, Holtzy," Patty smiled at her girlfriend but her girlfriend frowned.

"Patty, it's whatever floats your inner tube," Holtz says, actually believing that her version of the saying was right.

"You're hanging out with Kevin too much," Patty shook her head again but let her go. Holtz shrugged on her coat and sped out the door as Abby and Erin had been arguing about what they should have for dinner that night now that they were staying together.

She danced along the sidewalk as she headed towards the selected store.

"Why haven't I come here before?" She asked out loud as she continued to dance into the store.

\------

Kate had been drumming her fingers along the shelves as she wandered the aisles, trying to find the right tools and wood but she was at a total loss. She had her headphones in and she was listening to Bruno Mars. Why was everything so complicated? She wondered as she wondered down the fifth aisle.

Suddenly a quirky, blonde haired women appeared in front of her. 

"Hi there, are you lost?" The oddly dressed woman asked.

"Um no. I was just looking for..." She said softly as she pulled out a list of things that Wikipedia had told her to get. She handed the list to the seemingly nice lady as she turned her music off.

"What are you trying to make?" The woman asked as she handed the list back after looking at it.

"I'm trying to make a playground for my son, who is a cat," Kate informed Holtz but Holtzmann was too preoccupied staring at the other woman's face.

Who was this woman?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz can't stop thinking about Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!

"I'm sorry?" Holtz asked after realizing she had been staring at her for far too long. 

"Can you help me?" Kate asked kindly. She was in a bit of a rush because she needed to head to the studio later to write. 

"You're in luck. Jillian Holtzmann at your service," She gave Kate a two fingered salute and literally marched to the correct aisle. Holtz started rambling about all the different types of tools there were but Kate wasn't paying attention. She was focused on the fact they looked just like each other. 

"This is crazy..." She muttered to herself. 

"I know, I thought the same thing. My girlfriend Patty said the same thing when I told her about my missing hammer."

"What? No. I was talking about the fact that we look exactly alike," Kate said. 

"I know right?! Maybe one of my machines cloned me," Holtzmann grinned and Kate shook her head. 

"I don't think that's possible."

Holtzmann was no longer listening as she was shoving tools into Kate's hands. 

"These should work. Here's my number if you need help building it," Holtz offered kindly. She never just randomly gave out her number to anyone but she could tell that this girl was different. 

\--------------------

"I shit you not, guys. She looked exactly like me," Kate told her friends at the studio. All four of them had confused looks. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vanessa asked, not quite believing her. 

"Stop that! I'm fine! I just am freaked out. How could someone look exactly like me?"

"My cousin found someone online who looked exactly like her so it's possible," Cecily supplied, scrolling through her phone. 

"Y'all are crazy, she probably didn't look that much like her," Leslie shook her head while Aidy was still looking at Kate, utterly confused. 

\----------------

"I shit you not, guys. She looked exactly like me," Holtz said as they were gathered around the table eating pizza. 

"Girl, I love you, but you ain't right sometimes," Patty took a bite out of the pepperoni pizza and Erin agreed. 

"Yeah, Holtz, maybe you just thought you did."

"No guys, I swear. Something felt weird. Like I knew her before."

Even Abby gave her a weird look. But not only did she know that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann helps Kate make her playground for Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading! Also, I'm sure Kate's parents were very nice and would have been accepting of twins. I just decided to make them a bit on the other side so the story would work out. I hope you understand.

Holtzmann was currently dancing around her lab as she worked on the proton shotgun 2.0. She was so close to finishing it. She just needed a few more parts and she would be good to go. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She cocked her head in confusion as she wasn't expecting anyone to call. No one ever called her. She followed the sound and ended up finding it under a notebook filled with equations. 

"Holtzmann the engineer, what's your favorite color?"

"Hi, it's Kate from the hardware store. I was wondering if you could help me make the playground for Nino, who is my cat. I tried so many times to do it by myself but the damn thing won't cooperate."

Holtzmann giggled a little, "I'll be over soon. What's your address?"

Kate prattled off the address and soon they said their goodbyes, Holtzmann promising to be over within the hour.

\-----------------------

Holtzmann knocked on the apartment door. She had told the rest of the group she was going to help a friend with something. That made them all suspicious because Holtzmann doesn't have friends besides her family. And even then, she wouldn't consider them friends. They were more than that. They were family. 

The door swung open, revealing Kate who was in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. 

"Hi! Come in, come in," She smiled and held the door open for Holtz. 

"Holtzmann at your service," she said firmly and walked in.

The stuff was set up on the porch, which was all cluttered. 

"I just can't cut the wood the right way," Kate explained and Holtz nodded, happy to help. 

"Were your parents never the woodworking type?" Holtzmann asked, getting to work. 

"No. They weren't. Were yours?"

Holtzmann laughed a little although what she was about to say wasn't funny at all.

"I don't know. I grew up in the system."

Kate made a face. "I have a sister who grew up in the system. My dad didn't want twins so he made my mom give one up."

Holtz dropped the saw she was using, nearly cutting off a foot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz freaks out when the possibility of Kate being her sister hits her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to comment and leave kudos. Thank you for reading! Also, I know it's short and I'm sorry!

"No, no, no. This can't be happening," Holtz said, getting up from where she was working and began to pace around the apartment. She was known as the little queer girl who didn't have a family.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We don't even know if it's true yet," Kate tried to comfort Holtz who looked like she was on her way to a panic attack. Nino sensed the drama and lazily walked out of the room. Kate hurried into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a glass of water. Being the sweet lady that she is, she rubbed Holtz's back until her breaths came out evenly.

"We'll go to the hospital on Monday and we'll get a DNA test."

Holtz nods but she's barely listening. The rest of the day goes by quickly as Holtz stays at Kate's apartment to help her. Half way through, Nino decided that they had built enough and plopped his large body on the wood. Kate had to lug him off so they could complete it. At the end of the day, they were both exhausted and decided to call it a day. Kate thanked Holtz a million times and Holtz waved her off, telling her that it was no big deal. She needed to get out anyways. Patty had always told her that.  
__________________________________________________

"I think she said we're going to get tested on Monday," Jillian told her girlfriend as they laid in bed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I don't want you to get all worked up about something that could just be a coincidence," Patty told her gently.

"I know what I'm doing, babe, trust me," Holtz grinned and Patty nodded, believing her.  
\--------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You have no idea who this person is," Vanessa told Kate as she was informed about the test.

"Believe me, Vanessa. She's not just a stranger."

And Kate was right. She was something more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Kate get tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave comments and kudos. Check me out on tumblr and leave me a message @irenapayne :). Also I know it's short and I apologize

Holtz's leg bounced up and down as she waited for the results. Kate wanted to snap and tell her to quit but she wasn't far off from her own leg bouncing. What if they were twins? That wasn't something that you could just shake off. This would change their life. 

"Kate Berthold and Jillian Holtzmann?" The doctor called and they sucked in their breath. 

"The DNA matched. Congratulations," She smiled and both of them let their breath go as they turned and hugged each other. This was a new chapter in both their lives.

"Hey, would you like to go out for lunch? My treat," Kate offered and Holtz couldn't pass up a free meal. 

"Sure. I would like to know more about you anyways," Holtzmann smiled and Kate agreed. 

They ended up at a little diner down the road where they chatted.

"So what are you?" Kate asked and Jillian chuckled. 

"I'm a nuclear engineer for the Ghostbusters," She answered. "You?"

"I'm a comedian on Saturday Night Live."

"Really? My friend loves that show!" 

"So any boys?" Kate asked and Holtzmann chuckled.

"I don't bat for that team."

"Well neither do I," Kate smirked and Holtz knew they would get along fine. 

"Would you like to meet the team?" Holtz asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets the ghostbusters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always be sure to leave kudos and comments bc they make my day. Check me out on tumblr @irenapayne. Thanks for reading

Why was Kate so nervous? She had no reason to be. All she was doing was meeting her sister's friends. That wasn't so hard was it? Maybe if you were little and hadn't missed the first 33 years of your sister's life. Kate had recently found a guilt for not trying to find her sister earlier and the guilt now rested on her shoulders. She had made sure to look extra nice for the day. She sported a black V-neck and blue jeans along with black boots. She let her hair fall in waves. They decided to meet at a little café not too fat from Times Square.

"Kate, this is Patty, my girlfriend, Erin, and Abby," Jillian explained and Kate stuck her hand out, letting the others shake it. After they all shook hands they sat down at a table.

"Wow, y'all really are twins," Patty said like she hadn't believed Holtz when she was told.

"I told you we are, babe," Holtz reminded her and they all took a seat at a table.

"So, Kate, what do you do?" Abby asked and Kate responded after taking a sip of her tea that she ordered.

"I'm a comedian. I actually am on Saturday Night Live."

"That's where I recognized you from!" Patty snapped her fingers. "I love when you play Mrs. Rafferty!"

"Thank you! I enjoy doing it too," Kate responded politely.

"Tell us about your family," Erin asked like an interviewer.

"Well my mom lives in Long Island and I have a sister named Emily too."

"What about our dad?" Holtz asked and Kate frowned a little.

"Oh he passed away when I was eighteen."

Holtz frowned as well, not liking the fact that she couldn't meet her father. Not that he deserved to meet her. She was better than him. However it was still nice to know the people helped make you.

The rest of the afternoon went fine. Kate even got to meet Kevin.

"So if your names Kat, why aren't you a cat?" He has asked. Kate had then understood that he was special in a way and tried to explain.

"I'm a human and my name is Kate," She had tried to explain.

"No, your name is Kat," He said in his Australian accent.

"Don't worry, the big ol' robot will catch up," Holtz patted Kate on the shoulder and shimmied her way to show Kate her work station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Holtzmann's turn to meet Kate's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading! Also, I know its short, but there's drama so

Holtzmann stood on the outside of Kate's door taking a huge breath before knocking on the door three times. She put on her confident smile. Today, Holtz was meeting Aidy, Leslie, Cecily, and Vanessa. The door swung open and revealed Kate who was in her fashion sweats. Nino, who was oddly energetic today, greeted her as well.

"Come in," Kate smiled and led her to the living room where the crew sat. "This is Leslie, Vanessa, Cecily, and Aidy."

Kate pointed at each one as she said their names and Holtzmann smiled.

"100% jazzed to meet you!"

Everyone except Leslie took an immediate liking to Holtz. She told them all about ectoplasm and what it was like to get slimed. She also said that Erin was the most prone to getting slimed. Leslie sat on the couch and petted Nino, not engaging in any conversation. Being the excited person that Holtz is, she never noticed. She was too busy showing pictures of Kevin as a unicorn to the group. They laughed and made Holtz promise to introduce them to him sometime. They even said that they would come and watch their H&S tournament sometime.

For lunch, they had pizza from Papa Johns, which was everyone's favorite. They even had a few beers. Holtzmann really enjoyed herself.  
_______________________________________________

"How could you be so rude, Leslie?!" Kate accused after Holtzmann and the others left.

"I'm not being rude! I'm just suspicious. You've barely known her a week!"

"I know that she's my twin and I've missed out on the first 33 years of her life! Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Bitch, I am happy for you, I just care about you and I like you," she said under her breath but Kate heard her.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," She said and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kate and Leslie be able to sort out their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave kudos and comments!

I like you. I like you. I like you.

The words never seemed leave as they spun around in Kate's head the rest of the night. The clock flashed 2:57am as she rolled over for what felt like the eightieth time that night. Her heart wanted to run over to Leslie's and kiss the shit out of her. But her brain knew better. Leslie was rude to Holtz and that was unacceptable. Fuck. She needed to be asleep. In less than seven hours she needed to be at the studio. Suddenly her phone vibrated and when she grabbed it she saw she actually had two messages. One from Aidy and one from Holtz. She decided to text Holtz back first.

"Hey. I had a good time meeting your friends today." The text read along with a smiley at the end. Why Holtz texted her that now at three in the morning was beyond her but she smiled and apologized for Leslie's rude behavior. Eight minutes later her phone buzzed again.

"No need to apologize. All is good in the hood." She even added a face with the tongue sticking out.

She then moved on to Aidy's text message.

"You should talk to Leslie tomorrow so you can sort out your feelings. You would be a great couple."

Kate nicely reminded her that she was rude to Holtz and she was going to wait until Leslie came to her. And with that, she drifted off to sleep along with Nino who was quietly snoring in the corner.

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning was awkward. There was obvious tension between Kate and Leslie and everyone knew. They worked quietly and neither of them smiled.

The day dragged on and after what seemed like a year, the day was over.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you?"

"What?" She harshly said and Leslie sighed.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was out of line and Holtz didn't deserve that."

"You're right. She didn't."

"I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Not until Holtz forgives you."

Leslie sighed. She knew what she had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Holtzmann hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave kudos and comments. Sorry it's short! I'll upload another chapter in the next couple days!

Erin and Abby were laying on the couch on the second floor of the firehouse. They were watching science documentaries.

"We should do this more often, babe," Abby says and Erin blushes and nods in agreement. The science show soon comes to an end and is replaced with Ghost Jumpers as Kevin calls out to them.

"Guys, someone's here to see you!" He calls out.

"Who is it?" Erin calls back and gets up, not wanting to listen to those phonies. She plants a kiss on Abby's forehead and goes downstairs as she hears Kevin ask if the person is Patty. A tall African American with short hair stands by Kevin's desk.

"Woah, Patty did you get a haircut?"

"Look, I don't know who the hell Patty is, but I'm Leslie. Is Holtzmann around?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Holtz! Leslie is here to see you!" And within a second, Holtz slides down the fire pole.

"Holtzmann at your service," She gives Leslie a lesbian salute which Leslie fights her eyes to not roll.

"Would you like to get some coffee? My treat," Leslie offers and Holtzmann's lips turn into a grin.

"Like she needs anymore coffee," Erin says but let's them go on their merry way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Leslie asks Holtzmann and Holtzmann orders a Large black coffee with one cream. Leslie orders a medium cappuccino. They eventually find a seat near a window and they sit down.

"Look I have to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was out of line and it was inappropriate."

Holtz smiles a little. She knew now was the time to be serious, even though she was bad at it.

"No harm done, my fellow friend," She grinned and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
